1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a packet transmission scheduling method in a wireless network and a packet transmission method using the same; and, more particularly, to a packet transmission scheduling method for maximizing a total quantity of transmission of an entire network by estimating interference between nodes based on geographical location information of the nodes in a wireless network and raising spatial reusability through transmission scheduling in consideration of interference between nodes in a gateway node, and a packet transmission method using the same.
This work was supported by the IT R&D program for MIC/IITA [2005-S-046-03, “Development of the basic spectrum resource utilizing technology”].
2. Description of Related Art
In a wireless mesh network of a new concept, a fixed wired network is not used and a plurality of wireless nodes are connected without mobility according to an Ad-hoc method, thereby realizing a wireless data communication.
In the wireless mesh network, the wireless nodes are connected to each other in a net format, and all nodes are connected to Internet through a few gateway nodes capable of accessing to dual-Internet.
Therefore, the wireless mesh network may be a proper alternative when it is difficult to build a wired network, or when a temporary Internet access service should be provided for a short time.
Also, since the wireless mesh network does not have a limitation in extending the number of wireless nodes and does not require building of the wired network or a base station, fast network formation is possible and it does not require a high cost for building the network.
The wireless mesh network can easily extend the network without connecting the wired network, thereby improving speed and economic efficiency in building of the network, and flexibility and extendibility of the network.
Since an object of the wireless mesh network is to provide a backbone service that wireless nodes replace the wired network, a total quantity of traffic for transmission becomes the most important performance indicator.